


Identity

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU where Bucky stayed with Steve after falling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky deserves love, Bucky is going to be an Avenger, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hydra, Hydra controls people, Just give it a chance comone, No Smut, Original Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Running Away, Tags Are Hard, hydra is trash, its up to you, long updates, reader - Freeform, so im just going to go all out here, this is set during CA:TWS, yeah sorry about that, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: Bucky wasn't the only one who couldn't escape Hydra.Everyone had their own story.You don't win wars with honestyYou don't keep family with love aloneYou don't survive life with all identity intact“How do you expect to help someone find the truth when you yourself was a lie?”





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Hydra had her by the neck. She had no choice, especially when her only choices was between to be a puppet or to be left with a dead brother. It was never easy, hiding who she really was from the people she started to treat as family. [Y/N] thought she could continue to keep up with this act only until she can escape everything with her brother. But her plans turns on her when Hydra fell and a certain super soldier makes everything much more difficult than it has to be.

_"Blueberry flavored oil makes the best pancakes."_

_"Puppies only pretend to love you."_

The distinct sigh of relief was heard through the line. "Your calls are getting later and later, [Y/N/N]. I was starting to think you already forgot about me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cas. I was just busy."

Cas chuckled, knowing it was true. "Just wanted to check up on me again?" He teased.

"Of course. I wanted to see if you're still a numbskull."

"Look who's talking, assbutt."

The two shared a laugh, smiling at their phones like idiots. After a while, the laughter died down. There was a short moment of comfortable silence but as for him, he knew [Y/N] wasn't one to call just for that and he was absolutely right.

[Y/N] ran a hand down her face, sighing and Cas could even hear the sort of defeated tone in her next words. "Did they give you the shot yet?"

"Yes," he muttered, his hold on the phone unconsciously getting tighter just by the mention of that shot. "They have yesterday. I'm already feeling better."

[Y/N] nodded, suppressing a sigh of relief upon hearing his answer. "That's good. Have the new agents complained about your training yet?" She quickly averted the topic, trying to go back to a more light subject. "I heard you were going hard on them."

"Not yet. Or else I would've put them in the field already," Cas answered felt, fully knowing what [Y/N] was doing.

"How about you?" He asked, preparing himself for the answer. "What information did you pry off of SHIELD to guarantee that shot?"

[Y/N] sucked in her lips, shaking her head. "That's irrelevant, Cassy. Just be glad your body didn't start failing yet," [Y/N] chuckled, waving it off but he didn't take it.

"[Y/N]."

"Casper."

Casper held back a sigh. "How useful was it?" He murmured, knowing it had to be bad to have her like this.

[Y/N] bit her tongue. "Not much," she whispered.

"I just gave them a few openings that some agents will be over the moon to fill," she informed him, remembering the trouble she went through for that. "I also informed them that I was assigned to another mission. Just have to watch over the Captain for something including a ship. So there's that."

"Okay," Cas answered quickly, knowing not to push too much.

"Well, when are you going to visit?" He piped, a small smile settling on his face. "It's been a while since I've seen my little sister."

"Not long now," [Y/N] chuckled, trying to remember how long it was since she saw her own brother's face.

"Though going back to a heavily secured compound where every agent is armed and sneaky is not always something to look forward to," she joked, letting out a quick laugh. "And I'm one of those agents," she added bitterly.

"Both us are," Cas corrected.

"Though not exactly the most willing, are we?"

[Y/N] nodded even though she knew that Cas wouldn't see. That was one of the reasons they were still hanging. That they didn't want this, that if only they had a choice. That was their reason, their excuse.

"One day, Cas. One day, don't worry."

"I'm this close to figuring the chemicals out," [Y/N] reassured, emphasizing her words. Although, this time, Casper wasn't sure if it was for him or for herself.

"I know. But don't strain yourself," he advised lowly, pained to hear the desperation in his sister's voice.

"The last time you came close, we were both whipped and placed in those oxygen chambers," he reminded. [Y/N] almost cringed at the memory. She hated those.

"You mean those small glass tombs of hell?"

Cas chuckled, "yeah, that."

"Well, don't lose hope, Cas. This won't be forever. I'll figure things out," [Y/N] promised, keeping in mind the progress she's made so far. "We'll escape. Someday."

"I know," Cas chuckled, happy that the hope in [Y/N] continued on still, so long that it rubbed off on him.

"What's the use of getting a ridiculously smart younger sister if she can't do something as simple as that," he quipped, a slight smirk appearing on his lips as he basked in his own remark.

"Hilarious, Cas." [Y/N] rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed but it quickly vanished when she figured him out. "That army guy really is rubbing off of you," she teased.

"Tan with the green eyes, right?"

"Yes, well," Cas coughed, no wonder caught off guard. He tried to play it off like it was nothing but [Y/N] could just hear how flustered he was through the phone. "He did prove to be a worthy companion at times."

[Y/N] hummed. "What about the other times?"

"He's shouting at me about when we were gonna let him and his buddies go and what we're going to do with them," Cas sighed, reminding how the man would revert back to shouting at him after a nice conversation.

[Y/N] recognized the worry in her brother's voice. She knows that he'd do something if he could. "What are they going to do with them? I haven't read into that file yet."

"They just want to keep them here. Those soldiers saw more than what they bargained for. They just plan to keep them while they still serve no purpose," he filled in but [Y/N] only got more confused.

"But they don't just take prisoners-"

"I know. That's why I can't answer him," he interrupted. His voice turned grim at the thought. [Y/N] sensed her brother's concern and pursed her lips as she let her thoughts run wild.

"I can arrange an escape if you want. It'll be easy. I just need a distraction. When I visit, I can do something about that," [Y/N] suggested, waiting for her brother's response.

Cas could finally take a breather. "That sounds great," he confirmed, another bone out of his chest. "I had a feeling they'll just waste them. Or worse, start experiments." He shuddered.

"And we can't have that now, can we?" [Y/N] teased right away. "Not when a green eyed wisecracker caught my brother's eye."

"[Y/N], this is serious." Casper’s tone was firm yet she can vividly picture him with blushing cheeks.

"I know. I know," [Y/N] chuckled to herself, shaking her head. "I'll think of a plan then give them to you."

"Thank you."

"Of course," [Y/N] hummed before she remembered the reason why she called again. "Now, my turn to ask."

"Anything new back there?" She inquired. Apparently, she pressed the right button because her brother suddenly got quiet, as if there was a sudden shift in his voice.

"I have been hearing of a big plan in motion," Casper whispered, much lowly this time, even cupping his hand to the phone. "Something about finally releasing an asset. I don't know. I only heard from the rumors among the chatty agents. It's apparently top secret that I wasn't notified with even my title and all."

[Y/N] closed her eyes raising her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "That's not what I meant. They can go shoot the president for all I care," she emphasized, not giving a single crap about whatever asset that was as long as it didn't affect them.

"I was asking about the shot, Cas," she cleared. "How did the serum feel? Something new?"

"No," Cas answered, remembering the experience he was subjected in only a few hours ago. How he was strapped to a chair, told that his sister did as she was told and then stabbed in the neck with a syringe filled with God-knows-what. "It still stung like hell. Only more so than usual."

[Y/N] almost kicked the payphone. "Those asshats never make a pattern," she hissed, making a mental note on how it differed this time. Sometimes the pain was mild, sometimes it really stung and sometimes he felt nothing.

"They're smart like that, [Y/N/N]. You know that," Casper coaxed, knowing that [Y/N] would probably spend the next few days beating herself up on figuring out the formula this time.

"Unfortunately," [Y/N] grumbled, running a hand down her face. "Just know to contact me when you feel anything different, okay?"

"Of course. And then you'd have the next few months to figure it out until I need another shot." Cas smiled, hoping his somehow more positive outlook would affect his sister.

Cas was about to add to that when his eyes flickered towards the screen of his phone and saw that they were really pushing it. He neared the phone again to his ear. "[Y/N], I'm exceeding my limit. We only have about a minute left before they're able to detect the waves of this phone."

"Alright." [Y/N] nodded, understanding his reason. After all, she was the one that designed that phone, purposely for their private calls like this. "I'll see you soon. Keep those bunk beds warm for me." She smiled a little, trying to think of it like a little reunion sleepover rather than a terrifying walk down memory lane.

"Take care. Be cautious of everyone. Don't trust them. They're not the kind of people for that," she reminded almost on instinct. Casper couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes this time.

"I'm the older sibling. I should be the one telling you that, working with the supers and all," he playfully complained. [Y/N] chuckled.

"I'm fine, Cassy. I'm smart. I'm good. I'm a big girl that can reload a gun on her own and everything. I'll be fine," she reassured before her tone got quieter as worry struck her again.

"It's you, I'm worried about. I think they injected you with something different, or worse." [Y/N] bit onto her fingernails, still slightly worried about those chemicals.

"I think so too. But we'll just find out in time," Cas sighed through the phone. She can just imagine him with his lips pursed, maybe even touching the spot it was injected. Both sibling know nothing about it and that bothers them.

"Just contact me with any new symptoms," [Y/N] piped, trying to turn the conversation back again, lI feel like I'm close to figuring out the serum."

"Copy. Stay safe. Don't get caught. You've worked too hard for this," he reminded, only looking out for her. "And don't worry about father and mother. I won't ever tell them about your calls."

[Y/N] smiled. "You're the best, Cas."

"I know, [Y/N/N]. Be safe."

"Be safe too," she replied back. Cas was about to say something back when a familiar marching in the background and [Y/N] heard her brother clear his throat.

"That will be all. The status of the mission shall be passed on time or I will take care of it myself." His tone dropped to a few decibels and a harsh and commanding tone replaced his usual gruff but welcoming voice. The sounds in the background slowly lessened but still there. "Hail Hydra."

[Y/N] shuddered, just hearing those cursed words from her own brother's mouth was painful. Those were words the siblings are forced to say and live with that never failed to send a shiver down their spines every time it's uttered. [Y/N] kept her mouth shut, listening to the words being exchanged until the sounds slowly disappear.

"That was close, wasn't it?" [Y/N] asked with caution, patiently waiting for Cas to come back.

A few more seconds before she heard his normal voice again. "Yes, but it's fine. They're gone. I should get going now. Take care, [Y/N]," he whispered.

"You too," she muttered. "Fuck Hydra."

Casper , on the other line, chuckled and nodded before he whispered it back to his sister. "Fuck Hydra."

[Y/N] hanged up the payphone and got lost in her thought. She'll have to report back to Hydra in about two to three month's time. Until then, she'll have to act like nothing's wrong, proceed with her day as if she wasn't working with the opposing side of her teammates. That would be easy enough, counting that she has been doing it for this long.

The sound of a lowering car mirror caught her attention, followed by a voice she knew all too well. "Hey, cutie. Knew I'll see you at the street where they sell sorbets," the woman teased.

[Y/N] snorted, smiling at the redhead.

"What can I say? Best ice cream in town," she admitted, walking towards the very expensive sports car. She took the car handle and opened the door, situating herself inside.

"Who were you calling in the payphone?" Natasha asked, raising her eyebrow at the woman.

"Just prank calls." [Y/N] shrugged.

Natasha scoffed, laughing at her. "You're a grown woman. You were not making prank calls."

"Guy in the shop messed up my order," [Y/N] shrugged innocently, a bit of mischief playing in the tone of her words.

"Well, that's so mature of you," Natasha laughed as she turned back to the wheel and started the car.

"Put a cork in it, Nat," [Y/N] muttered, getting herself comfortable as she watched the woman breezed right though the traffic. "So, where are we going again?"

"Gonna pick up Steve from his morning run. Already sent him a text."

[Y/N] hummed, nodding. Steve most likely missed the mission alert because of his little morning runs. "Cap is so strict with his diet and exercises, I take one look at him and I already feel tired."

Natasha chuckled. "What did you expect from Captain America?"

Not long until they pulled up by the curb and saw the captain talking to another man. [Y/N] rolled down her window and smiled. "Hey, fellas," she greeted.

"Either one of you know where the smithsonian is?" Natasha asked. "We're here to pick up a fossil."

"That's hilarious," Steve stated dryly, obviously having been down this road many times.

As Steve entered the backseat, the man kneeled and glanced at the car. Both Nat and [Y/N] crossed eyes with him but he only returned a friendly smile. "How you doing?"

"Hey," Nat greeted back while [Y/N] nodded. "Hi."

His eyes landed on Steve who only faced him. "Can't run everywhere."

The man smiled. "No, you can't."  
  
Immediately, Natasha pulled away and drove off, heading right towards the base.

"He was nice," [Y/N] commented to which Steve hummed and nodded. "Yeah."

Steve thought about it for a second before his attention was brought back to the woman. "[Y/N], where have you been?"

"Oh, just out and about, Cap."

"Anything mischievous?" Steve teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Little 'ol me?" [Y/N] gasped dramatically, pointing to herself as she turned towards him, making Steve chuckle. She shook her head, laughing it off before she placed her attention back to her front.

"Of course not."

* * *

Casper quickly placed his phone back to his holster. He arranged his clothing and readied himself back into his reality.

He was walking down the hall, nodding over at the agents who greeted him. He was going over his duties for the day until his eyes caught sight of two seemingly carefree agents coming his way.

"Where are you going?" His stern voice quickly ripped through the agents' conversation as they quickly stopped and faced him.

One close look at the two of them and Casper already knew they weren't supposed to be there. If they were going to slack off, then they should've worn uniforms that wouldn't work against them.

"Aren't both of you from Sector 8?" Cas asked, eyeing the particular names on their clothes. "Shouldn't you be on your posts?"

The two terrified agents glanced at each other, wordlessly trying to get the other to be the one who answered all his questions. Casper was getting impatient, he was already thinking of a punishment until one of the two stepped forward.

"We were immediately transferred, sir," the man stuttered, no wonder intimidated by him. "Sector 8 was ordered to be cleared as soon as possible."

That's where he was caught off guard. One of the sectors Casper was strictly in charge of was Sector 8 and he wasn't notified of that. "What? I haven't received that notice yet. Was there an emergency?" Casper asked, until a certain memory struck him.

He subtly swallowed the forming limp in his throat. "Or is it the-?"

The two agents glanced at each other before the woman inched forward, keeping her voice low. "Haven't you heard, sir?"

"The fist of Hydra is given and is to execute his first mission in years," she whispered, goosebumps appearing on her skin.

The man nodded, confirming the woman's claim. "He's being brought out."

Casper narrowed his eyes, his curiosity already had him. "I thought he was myth."

"He is," the agent confirmed, "but he lives." A small sickening smile appeared in his lips as his eyes filled with wonder. It was almost as if he was a mere child, only talking about his favorite hero.

"Oh," the other agent piped, getting excited herself, "and I heard he may have been given his most important mission yet."

Casper’s eyes flickered between the two agents. They talked about the fist of Hydra as if he was a mere special toy to be brought out to the children again. He cleared his throat,

"Then that is outside of our responsibility. Your focus must be with your duties and not in matters you are not involved in. I will not tolerate any kind of distractions not this kind of behavior," Casper scolded, jaw clenched as he glared, the two already bowing their heads in shame and in fear.

"Now get back to your posts," he barked harshly, the unmistakable silent anger laced in his tone. The agents immediately nodded and scrammed. No question in fear of facing worse punishments if they don't follow their superiors orders quick enough.

Casper listened until the steps vanished. The fist of Hydra, it's been a while since he has heard that name. If he's correct, he was but a child when he first heard of him, he and [Y/N]. He could remember how that name was used to threaten the siblings into submission back in the day. If he was remembering correctly, [Y/N] even once claimed that she saw him.

Although never once in his life did Casper believe that the fist of Hydra or Hydra's perfect weapon ever lived. He did believe he was real but not that he was alive. He knew that part wasn't true.

Because he and his sister knew all too well that nothing in Hydra truly lives anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue with it?? Tell me what you think ^-^


End file.
